respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Blonde Love
Story This Romantic Episode Starts At Pizza Planet. Betty Smells Something Weird. She Goes To The Kitchin, Where The Smell Was Coming From. However It Doesn't Smell Like It Useally Does. Betty Can Smell That An Anchovie Was In The Pepperoni She Starts Crying While Mandy Reassures Her That An Anchovie In A Pepperoni Barrel Doesn't Matter Betty Gives Her A Speach Of Her Love Of Pepperoni Then Something Caught Her Eye It Was Donny He Was Eating At Pizza Planet And Instantly Falls In Love With Him. She Wonders If Donny Had A Girlfriend Then Mandy Told The Audience That Donny Nevered Had A Girlfriend. Betty Then Speaks Gibberish And Mandy Tries To Translate What She Was Saying. That Evening When Betty Goes On A Date With Him To The Roof Top Of A Fancy Resturant With Imported Music But Ends Up Spending Half Of The Money In Her Kitty Bank. The Next Time Betty Goes On A Date Him, She Leaves Mandy Incharge Of Her Kitty Bank. However When They Go To The Mussledome, She Forces Mandy To Buy A Long Series Of Unnecessary Things For Him. Betty Is Still Getting Mad At Her For Spending Her Money. Eventually Mandy Becomes Fed Up After Betty Makes A Snide Comment About Her, Mouths Off To Betty And Leaves. In The End, Donny Says "I Know We Started Dating Yesterday Evening But I Just Don't Feel Comfortable Accepting All Of Your Gifts I'm Dating Tammy But We Can Still Be Buds" And Gives Betty Some Money For Her Kitty Bank And Kisses Her And Her Pigtails Turned Into Hearts. Transcript is a normal day at the Pizza Planet. Betty was knitting a sweater, while singing Betty: What's that smell? runs over to the barrel in front of the kitchen window The register!smells it repeatedly $49.0... 8!?! That's a penny short! starts to sob. Harry walks by Whoopee: sarcastically Oh, no! Not a penny, bet. Help, somebody help us. appears in the barrel besides Betty, consoling her Sandy: It's just a penny, bet. It doesn't matter. Betty: Doesn't matter? It's money that makes the world go round, girl! It's money that keeps your bathing suit blue! It's money that keeps Luna in frilly soap! Luna: smells her armpit Lilac. Betty: It's money that paid for all them renovations we did! see the Pizza Planet in bandages Oh, nothing in the nine lives of a kitty could matter more. Not even that... catches her eye ...giant husky hottie Sandy: I see him, Betty. A Pizza with ham. The classic. Betty: Not the pizza, girl! The husky hottie holding the pizza. see Donny eating the Ham Pizza prepared by Sandy Sandy: Hey, that's one of Peggy's powerhouse men, Deltoid Donny Betty: Deltoid Donny? Aw... he's dating Sandy: Oh, no, Betty. He's dateless. Betty: Then what happened to his first girlfriend? Sandy: Simon doesn't allow him to date Betty: Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a big guy like him over my spring. Sandy: Wait, I know! Why don't I take you over and introduce you? Betty: Oh, no, no, no, I'm too young, girl. Too peanut-brained for love. Besides, I ain't not properly dressed Sandy: Oh, come on, Betty! You look great! You wait here while I go break the ice! Betty: Sandy, no, wait! I'm too nervous! Ooohhh... Donny's table Sandy: Hi, Donny. screams Donny: Quiet Down, Sandy! Your gonna wake Simon! Clam It!, Clam It! ''snaps her fingers ''Sandy: Wait, Donny! I'm not making a racket. Donny: Oh, I'm sorry Sandy. I didn't expect to see you here. Sandy: I work here, Donny. Want to meet my co-worker? Donny: Well, I'm not... Sandy: Don't move! tries to leave, but Sandy and Betty get back to the table too soon Sandy: Donny, I'd like to introduce you to Be... falls forward onto the floor. Sandy props him back up Sandy: I'd like to introduce you to my pal and co-worker, Boing Boing Betty Donny: Nervously Uh, hello. Sandy: Psst, Betty, say hello. Betty: Gla-gloo!!! Sandy: No, no, Betty, just say hello. makes a choking gasp type noise Donny: Hmm, perhaps another time would be... Betty: Nooo! Sandy: Wait, she's trying to tell you something! Donny: Betty? Betty: Dah me nam do um dah um! Donny: I don't understand. Betty: Bo a blum, uh, do a blugh eh ou a blaugh! Sandy: Oh, uh, I think Betty is saying that he'd like to, uh... hit you with a rake! Donny: Scared Holy Chicken Pepper! Betty: Gla-goo, meep bo blargh uh hee! Sandy: Try to guess your muscle weight! Donny: Growls Betty: Rraugh glorg mc floraug! Sandy: No, wait... she wants to take you... Betty: Ca ca boom a lom! Sandy: ...on a date! groans happily and falls over Donny: Is this true, Little Betty? Do you want to take me on a date? Betty: Yea...What do you say? Donny: What do I say? laughing I say, you have a way with words, Little Betty. and walks away Betty: chuckles I still got it. cuts to The Disrespectoids house that evening Sandy: Are you ready for your date, Betty? Betty: I'm always ready when it comes to dating, girly! Sandy: Breath spray? Betty: Check! Sandy: Lucky hankie? Betty: Check! Sandy: Giant kitty plushie? Betty: Uh, kitty? Kitty! I can't find me giant kitty plushie! laughs Sandy: Relax, Betty. Just a little joke. Good luck with you know who. a oval in the air Betty: Who's that? Sandy: Donny. Betty: Oh, right. Well, wish me luck, girly! to the back of a italian restaurant,. We see Betty and Donny there Donny: Oh, Betty, this dinner has been so wonderful. The ravioli was cooked to perfection. I don't think I could eat another bite. Betty: Oh, I doubt that, my big muffin. laughs Donny: You're spoiling me, Betty. I mean, foot rubs between courses... see a small kid rubbing Donny's feet Caricatures... Betty a picture of him on the beach with an enlarged head Donny: Imported music... live-action kid plays the piano on the other side of the room Betty: Nothing's too good for you, my giant peach. Donny: Well, what I'm trying to tell you, Betty, is... Waitress: Mam? Your fancy pantsy limousine is here. Betty: Wonderful! Donnidy-poo, your chariot awaits! men carry Donny to the limo, Donny screams Betty: You'll never have to walk again, my giant meatball bib! as the waitress approaches her again Waitress: Your bill, mam. Betty: Bill? What? $100!?! Well, this can't possibly be correct! Betty: Bill? What? $100!?! Well, this can't possibly be correct! Waitress: Oh, my mistake, mam. Thank you for pointing that out. her a different bill Here's your bill. Betty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! restaurant shakes. Back at the clubhouse that night (1:40 In The Morning), Sandy taps on the second three's window and betty wakes up and opens the window and they go into betty's room Sandy: I don't understand, Betty. How can you spend $100,000 in one night? Betty: Oh, Sandy! I couldn't help but spend every cent I had on him! I couldn't control myself! Sandy: What's Chuck And Harry Gonna Say? Betty: I don't know, girl! well chuck and harry don't know yet and i've got another date tomorrow! I'm caught between the two things i'm responsible for! Sweet deltoid donny, and the rest of chuck's money! again Sandy: I wish there was some way I could help. Betty: Perhaps there is, girl! her chuck's wallet I'm leaving you in charge of chuck's money! Sandy: I don't get it, Betty. Betty: You come with me on the date and make sure I don't spend any of chuck's money! next morning the two walk to the mussledome Betty: Now remember, we keep it cheap and go to the park. And no matter how much I ask you, don't give me any of chuck's money. Now, give me a dollar. Sandy: Nope. Betty: Good girl You'll do fine! on the door Donny: Who is it? immediately becomes entranced and intoxicated. Her eyes turn into hearts Betty: It's me, my handsome bell boy! Donny: Just a minute! Betty: Flowers! Flowers, girl! Go get purple flowers! Sandy: But you said... Betty: You can't call on a giant male like Donny empty-handed! square in the air We're not talking about this, boy... a triangle Or this... the oval from earlier we're talking about this! Donny: Almost ready! Betty: Hurry girl, get the flowers! runs off as Donny comes out Betty: Donny, you're as husky as ever. Donny: That's funny, I thought I heard Sandy's voice. Betty: Uh... you did. She'll be right back. She's our personal assistant for the day. Donny: Oh, uh, excuse me. I have to call my insurance agent. back inside Betty: Ah, my beautiful Don. returns with the flowers Sandy: Betty, I got the flowers you wanted me to buy Betty: What's that? Sandy: The flowers. For Donny. Betty: We had an agreement, girl! You're not supposed to spend any of chuck's money! Sandy: But you said... Donny: Here I come! walks out, and Betty grabs the flowers, once again hypnotized by her love for Donny and gives the flowers to him Betty: For you, Donny! Donny: Oh, purple pansy's! How thoughtful! Betty: And here's a box of chocolates! holds out an empty hand Sandy, where are the chocolates? Sandy: Betty, if chuck finds out your wasteing his wallet money he'll... Betty: Sandy, you can't go to the mussledome without chocolates! Hurry! Hurry!runs off. Sandy comes back with the heart-shaped box of chocolates Sandy: I bought the biggest box they had! Betty: Buy, buy, buy! Spend, spend, spend! Is that all you can think about?! Donny: Oh, Elizabeth! presents the box to Donny Betty: Here's those chocolates I bought for you. What are we doing today, Donny? Dinner? Dancing? A trip to the moon? Sandy: We're just going for a walk in the park, remember? Donny: Actually, a walk in the park sounds perfect. It's a beautiful day. I'll just need to get my sun hat and... Betty: Donny needs a sun hat, Sandy! Sandy: Well, I think he... Betty: The sun's beatin' down on poor Donny's head! Sandy: As your financial advisor, I suggest... Betty: There's no time for suggestions, girl! Go buy a hat! Sandy: But... Betty: Today! Don't worry, Donny! I'll shave you! a barrel on Donny's head. As Sandy comes back from the store with a large straw hat Betty: Sandy, hurry! Sandy: One shady hat. Betty: Good job, sand. it on Donny Donny: Uh, thank you. But you didn't need to buy one. I have a hat in the closet. Betty: Didn't need to buy one? turns her head around like an owl to face Sandy Betty: Did you hear that, girl? We didn't need to buy a hat! Aren't you supposed saving chuck's money!? Sandy: I'm trying, Betty! But you keep telling me to buy things for Donny! It's all very confusing. Betty: Sandy, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I'm not thinking clearly. I'm making a girl's promise, girly. From this moment on, I won't ask you to buy anything for Donny! See Slow Moe Behind A Tree Watching The Whole Thing Turns To You Moe: A few moments later... is happy and hearts float in the background Betty: Sandy! Donny needs a new fur coat! Sandy buys one, Betty is mad and flaming dollars float in the background Betty: You're spending all chuck's money! Happily Don-Don needs a new pair of shoes! gets them. Angrily Betty: You're breaking me girl! He needs fine jewelry! Not that fine! see Sandy running to and from stores, and Betty keeps yelling his name. She eventually becomes too tired to move Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! voice echoes, and Sandy is seen sitting on the ground, her arms stretched, and she is panting Betty: up, her eyes are shaped like hearts Sandy I'm glad I caught you. I need you to buy Donny... Sandy: WAIT! Don't tell me. You want me to run down to the store and buy Donny something he doesn't need! Then you want me to run back here so you can say, Betty "Rerrr, Sandy! You're spending all chuck's money!" And then I'll say, "But Betty, I'm only doing what you said!" And then you'll say, "We're not talking about this..." the square ..."Or this"... the triangle ..."we're talking about THIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!!!!!!!!" a dotted line all over the screen, the lines fade out after a moment Betty: But sis, this time's different! Donny really needs this! to Donny who has many unneeded, expensive items surrounding him Donny: Are we going to the park soon? Betty: Please girl, I'm begging you! I'm a lonely little pogo-stick who's found love! Don't let me lose him!to cry Sandy: Betty, don't. Don't cry, Betty! Look, I'm going to get it, see! offscreen, and comes back with a washing machine Cheer up, Betty! Here's that washing machine you wanted! Betty: Cheer up? How can I cheer up… when you're spending all chuck's hard-earned cash?! Sandy: See! You just did it again! Betty: Sis, I can't help it if you're loose with other doid's money. Do you think Simon and Peggy will need a bigger washer and dryer to go along with that? Sandy: expression blank Well, Betty. Do you want to know what I think? AAAAHHHH!! Regga Fleeba Brecka Brecka Smullen-ullen Betty!! Yegga Hegga mergin Wallet!!!!! Dimmy Middy Spend! Rivy Flivy Diva Shiva Chuck's Wallet!! Sandy's rage, Donny looks up these words in the dictionary that Betty bought him, and gasps and turns bright red. Sandy angrily folds her arms and Bettys' mouth is agape Donny: I didn't know Sandy Mandy had such a colorful vocabulary. Actually, there's something I'd like to say too, Betty. off his fur coat, shoes and hat I Know We Started Dating Yesterday Evening But I Just Don't Feel Comfortable Accepting All Of Your Gifts I Rather Go Jock But We Can Still Date. her some money from his wallet Betty: Uh, OK. Donny: You're a very sweet girl, Boing Boing Betty. kisses her and her pigtails bend into the shape of a heart Betty And Sandy: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!